


Last Dance for Monomi

by CommunistUshanka



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also a lot of death mentions, Monokuma clones mentioned??, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistUshanka/pseuds/CommunistUshanka
Summary: The scene begins with Saionji Hiyoko and Tsumiki Mikan watching a television series in New Jersey. They are being watched outside by 'Dolls' in a surveillance van





	

**Author's Note:**

> Peko, Mikan and Hiyoko's names get changed around the end and they're only there to serve the purpose of revealing their identities outside of Spy work

“Do you want some Bologna?”

 

“Please!” Both Mikan and the TV puppet respond afterwards.  
“What do you say?”  
“Thank you!” They respond back  
“Are you a good girl?”  
“Yes sir!” They respond back  
“Or are you a bad girl?”  
“No sir!” They respond back.

 

“Do you want a puppy?”  
“Please!”  
“What do you say?”  
“Thank you!”  
“Are you a good girl?”  
“Yes sir!”  
“Or are you a bad girl?”  
“No sir!”  
“Do you want some veggies?”  
“Please!”  
“What you say?”  
“Thank you!”  
“Are you a good girl?”  
“Yes sir..” Hiyoko chimed into her show with a slow approach and a semi deadpan tone.  
“Or are you a bad girl?..”  
“No sir!” Hiyoko said more enthusiastically  
“Do you want a party?..”  
“Please!” Hiyoko said picking Mikan up and placing her right by her side.  
“What do you say?”  
“Thank you!” They said together  
“Are you a good girl?”  
“Yes sir!”  
“Or are you a bad girl?”  
“No sir!” They said together but in a rather sing songish manner.  
“Do you want some pudding?”  
“Please!”  
“What do you say?”  
“Thank you!”  
“Are you a good girl -”

 

“Okay, i’m now tired of your puppet show.” Saionji kicked Mikan off onto the floor, “I’d admit, I was engaged at first..” She said, “But I am a woman, and I have my priorities.”

 

“B-But they’re about to s-show the b-big ending!” Mikan recoiled, “They tie up all the loose ends with Gazuntite.” 

 

“I don’t care if it teaches you manners! Change the channel, because I crave nudity.” Saionji ordered, “Well where's the remote?”  
“You’re the remote.”

 

“Go on and push some buttons till’ I see some boobs.” Hiyoko said

 

A Camera lense in their Monokuma plush zooms in to reveal that their activities are being monitored by other Dolls in Monokuma’s likeness

 

“Nudity, at once!” Saionji ordered as Mikan did what she was told and began mashing some buttons on the TV’s VCR, “I-I’m not supposed to see boobs..” Mikan shut her eyes but then opened another one and to at least see something, “What, Western Jesus stated that right?” Hiyoko scoffed, “Boobs are filled with life giving milk.” Hiyoko said as Hajime slowly entered the cottage, “That’s why they bounce!”

 

“You’re supposed to shut off the Cameras after 2 hours..” Hajime said, “Do you want me to shut off this Camera for you?”

 

“H-Haha! W-We’re just watching this puppet show over here, Hinata! M-Maybe you oughta, shut your ass up and join us..” Mikan said

 

“Wait a minute..” Hinata checked out of the window, “Is that van usually out there or -” 

 

“Sorry Hinata! I tripped, my bad.” Hiyoko silenced him, “Shut the fuck up.” She whispered, “Shut the fuck up.”

 

“I can’t read your lips… I know you were trying to be like shut the something..” Hiyoko tackled him him again.

 

The camera zooms out again and those same dolls showed up again, “They know something..” One of them said, “Call in the sat.” They panned out of the house and into the sky, “I don’t know about a van but could you fix this Remote because it does not seem to work..” Mikan repeatedly jammed the battery in, Hiyoko slammed the remote on the ground and the headpiece to one of the dolls lost connection along with the feed

 

“C’mon! c’mon! Puppet show puppet show!” Mikan and Hiyoko immediately darted for the couch, “Get in the chair and watch the puppet show!” 

 

“What’s going on? -”

 

“Puppet show! Puppet show!” 

 

“What is this? I don’t understand -”

 

“HINATA GET IN THE GODDAMN CHAIR!” Mikan yelled as Hiyoko quickly dragged him into the chair, the perspective zoom was back onto the house and they were about to put back up the feed, 

 

“Time to recline.” Mikan pulled a lever on the recliner, and the cottage blew up

 

“Typical. Every Time you blow up the cottage, my property values go down.” Peko came out but this time in a robe, “Look! We have the tape!” The dolls came out and opened the van door, “That’s the puppet show right?” Peko said, “H-How do you know..?” The dolls grew frightened, “I’ve been studying them for 15 years, you got nothing.” Peko took off her fake coloured contacts and the stuff that keeps her braids together, “W-We can analyze it through the lab. We filter it and run it through the -”

 

“Yeah. And while you do that, they’re halfway to South America.” Peko said, “You couldn’t get them to Cambodia, they’d walk right out of Afghanistan and now you can’t even pluck them out of your own backyard.” Peko looked down on them in pure shame, “What should we do now..” The dolls said, “How about you start by calling Monokuma and the President, and telling them that you’re fired.” Peko waved a phone in her hand, “Cause i’m taking over from here.” She took out a gun and shot the van causing it to explode

 

“Man! That was a fun ride down that tunnel.. Didn’t even know Monokuma would even allow students to have that..” Hinata said brushing himself off, “Shut your mouth Hinata, before I cut it off and feed it to you.” Mikan pounced on him and held a knife directly towards his forehead, “Mallary, don’t! He didn’t mean it..” Hiyoko grew uncharacteristically sympathetic and held the arm back with the knife in it, allowing Hinata to get back up

 

“I don’t give a damn Hillary! I’ll waste him right now!” Mikan took out a gun and test triggered it, “He’d probably sell us out!”  
“Hey now! Woah woah!” Sweat dripped down Hinata’s face as his eyes were focused only on the piercing gaze from the gun, “I don’t know anything about any dolls!” Mikan’s eyes widened in surprise at his statement, 

 

“Dolls?” Hiyoko said  
“Who said anything about dolls?” Mikan said

 

“Uh…… No.. I meant Monokuma clones..”

 

“Not in any island i’ve ever been on..” Hiyoko said

 

“Dolls are what we play as little girls..When we’re young and innocent before we go to rot in the ground for 50 years with a bullet shell lodged in our skull..” Mikan began to clean and polish her gun, she then pointed it back at him and test triggered yet again, “Think we’re on the same track?”

 

“God damn Dolls, why the hell did you say Dolls!?..” Peko sighed in anger as she listened to Hinata from her headset and Feedback cam, “H-Hey guys hey.. I’m just here to help..” Hinata chuckled nervously

 

“Ohoho no! You helped out alot!” Mikan said sarcastically, “Just like when you and Monomi were supposed to meet us at the Rendezvous point in Morocco..” Mikan looked up him, “You were missing a bullet in your magazine that day..” Hiyoko chimed in, “Monomi never made it.” Mikan said.

 

“Did you help him?”

 

“Did you help him put that bullet in the back of his brain?!” Mikan yanked him down by his chin, and got real close to his face before she pressed her gun against his nose, “Huh?! Huh, you son of a bitch?!” Mikan kept pressing it against his nose over and over, “It was an ambush man! There was nothing I could do about it!”

 

“C’mon man, you have to believe we were ambushed!”

 

“C’mon c’mon c’mon..” Peko repeated

 

“I believe it’s time for you to shut up.” Mikan fired some bullets to what we can assume were at Hinata.

 

“No!..” Peko said.

 

“Are you out of your mind?! We had no proof that he was a double agent!” A tape recording of Hiyoko played over the intercom, “I had a hunch.” Mikan tape recording said, “Well I have a hunch that with that stunt you pulled, we’re gonna be in some really really hot soup!” Hiyoko said as we now see her dead body.

 

“Why’d you kill her Mikan?!” Hinata freaked out as they drove the stolen car across the intersection, “Because she never went to any Island.” Mikan said, “Your seat belt alarm is going off..”

 

“Buckle in.” Mikan said as they sped across the interway.

 

“Chicken Tortilla Soup..?” Peko raised her eyebrow at Hiyoko’s death statement, “That’s right, Peko.. Or should I say Pamela.” Hiyoko said, Peko donning a frightened demeanor 

 

“By the time you hear this, i’ll be already dead. And they’re already halfway to Peru.” Hiyoko said

 

“Peru.. Of course.” Peko looked back for a moment, “C’mon Monomi, time to crash this little party.” Peko said as a tied up Monomi struggles and whines.

 

“We got Company.” Mikan adjusts the mirror and sees Mikan and Monomi’s car shooting directly at them and turns at an ocean point, “H-Hey wait a minute Mikan!” Hinata says, frightened. 

 

The car crashes into the Ocean and goes under at least 50 feet, the car morphs into a submarine and Peko follow after them.

“Damnit I can’t shake them!” Mikan said, “Maybe you shouldn’t have tried.” Hinata whipped out a pistol on her, “So you did kill Monomi didn’t you..” Mikan said, “Yeah, I did.. And she cried like a little bitch when I gutted her.” Hinata shrugged, “But did you see it..” Mikan said as she switched the rearview mirror onto Peko and Monomi driving after them, “Dammit! I’ve been double crossed.”

 

A flashback to Hinata at the mall looking for some jeans while holding a cellphone, “Oh! No! No! Not the Machete!” Monomi cried, “That’s right! Now die you son of a bitch!” Hinata yelled over the phone, Monomi continued to cry in anguish, “Yeah, she's done.” Peko said over the phone.

 

“That’s right. Don’t double cross a double crosser because you’ll get all crossed up.” Mikan chuckled, “Hey! Why are we heading towards that reef?”

 

“Correction, you’re heading towards that reef.” Mikan said as a Pod slowly closed around her and projected her out of the car leaving Hinata to crash into the reef, “N-No! Noooo!!!” Hinata cried, and the car exploded

 

“He’s toast. No one could survive that.” Peko said, “And no one could survive this.” Peko said as she pointed a gun directly at Monomi, “B-But why shoot me now? It doesn’t make sense!” Monomi raised an eyebrow, “Because you’ve seen too much, and you know too little.” Peko said, “You wouldn’t dare do it. You’ll pierce the hole! The water pressure would kill us both!” Monomi warned, “I’ll roll the dice.” Peko said as she shot Monomi twice, “Three cheers computer.” The computer beeped red as the pressure slowly collapsed in on them and Peko shot through the roof causing the car to explode.

 

“Will be at the Rendezvous point in 30 minutes, but the Nurse is down I repeat the Nurse is -” Peko interrupted Mikan as she carried out a silver suitcase and a clever disguise, “Hey.. You going out on a trip or something?” Peko called out to her, “Hey.. Uh P-Peko!” Mikan said, “I’m trying out my Halloween costume, T-Trick or treat!” Mikan stammered, “Why are you wet?”

 

“Yeah.. I’m sweaty, I had to walk out here from all my training…!” Peko stammered as well, caught up in a lie.

 

“Hm.. That’s interesting. Where did you walk from?..”

 

“T-Theuh.. The sword store..” 

 

“Do you want yourself an uh.. Want yourself a used bandage?... Or an HIV shot..?” Mikan offered, “No.. N-No thanks..” Peko backed up, “The blood on your thighs?..” Mikan noticed them, “I uhm.. I was shaving..” Peko looked off to the left, “Well uh! Good talking to you.. See you around..” Peko awkwardly walked off.

 

“Yes you will… Yes.. You will..” Mikan said,


End file.
